winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel
Mother: Grandsire: Grandmother: Sister: Brother: Uncles: , Pollux}} Aunts: , Bluebell }} Cousins: , Archer }} Nephews: Niece: |pup = None |adult = Trident, Hazel, Night Shade |past = Hunter, Packmate, Lone Dog |current = Alpha |status = Living |image 3 = File: Hazel.pup.jpg}} Hazel (formerly known as Trident) is a young black-and-tan female Fierce Dog with long, floppy ears, a long, undocked tail, several faint scars on her belly and inner legs, and shrewd brown eyes. Personality Hazel was once a gentle and innocent dog. She often struggled with the harsh demands of Lance and his pack, torn between an eager thirst to prove herself, and an unwillingness to harm other dogs. Growing up without parents caused her and Domino have a father/daughter connection, and a need to please her remaining littermate. After being tortured by Breeze she was forced to toughen up and now has a very serious, more mature personality. She rarely displays happiness or excitement and always has her guard up. After founding Angel's Haven, she is shown to be assertive, fierce, and tough. Hazel is self-assured and confident of her abilities as an Alpha and feels as though she has finally found a place where she can truly be herself. Backstory and Facts *Hazel is the youngest of her littermates. *Opal and Hazel were very close, but after she was taken away to be put into work as Guard Dogs, she became attached to Ace. *She left the Fox Pack to go live with Locke in the City that is under Leo's control. * After seeing the squalor of the City, Hazel began sabotaging Leo's Gang and causing mayhem. However, she was forced to stop when Leo murdered Opal. *Hazel met Angel and the two quickly became friends. Together, with assistance from Locke, they founded Angel's Haven, an underground resistance and sanctuary to fight against Leo and the tyranny of the Lion's Den Gang. * Her nickname comes from her "ghost-like" appearance and black, ash-covered fur that seems darker than night. * Angel isn't as close with Locke as Hazel is, as she sees the Race Dog as an obnoxious, arrogant squirrel-brain who only cares about himself and his games. Because of this, Hazel is often caught in the middle of their bickering Quotes :Trident crouched by the river, licking her paws to draw over her bleeding ear. She stared at the reflection of her battered face in the water and sighed. Was it really worth it to stay in a pack where she was forced to suffer through repeated violence? ― Hazel questioning staying in the Fierce Dog Pack :The young Fierce Dog mustered up her courage. "I don't want to be called Trident anymore. It's the name that /they/ gave me." She glanced around wildly, desperately trying to come up with a new name. She spotted a flowering hazelnut tree and an idea popped into her head. "Call me Hazel." ― Hazel is renamed :"Ace, I can take care of myself." Hazel said, feeling irritated. "I'm not as weak as I once was." She sighed heavily. "For once, I've found someone who doesn't make me feel bad about myself, can't you just be happy for me?" ― Hazel's annoyance at Ace :Hazel nodded. "Hawthorn, they'll make sure you get to the pack safely. Take care." She touched Ace's pointed ear briefly before following Locke back into the City, leaving her littermates alone in awkward silence. ― Hazel leaves to go live with Locke in the City :"Ah, Night Shade, there you are.” Stinger's cold, snide voice broke through her dizziness, though it sounded somewhat muffled and disjointed. “I must admit that your newest pet does not impress me. I only had to knock over a few metal-boxes to take her out. Very disappointing. I /love/ a good fight.” His fangs grazed the base of her neck, and he recoiled, disgusted by the taste. :Hazel took advantage of his momentary distraction to rake her claws across his soft, exposed belly. She wiggled free of his hold and darted towards the tall white dog, who had stopped shaking and was lying on the ground, panting heavily. ― Hazel defends Angel against Stinger :“Welcome to the Haven, the first underground resistance to the tyranny of the Lion’s Den Gang.” Hazel announced proudly. “I founded this group about a moon ago with the purpose of disrupting Leo’s plots and generally being a thorn in his side. When we started, it was just Locke and I, but since then we’ve grown to nearly 20 members.” ― Hazel introducing Angel's Haven to Ace Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Lone Dogs Category:Angel's Haven Members Category:Alphas